The present invention relates to an administration technology capable of administrating an administrated apparatus through a network.
For example, there is known a technology to monitor an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, on a remote control basis. To be more concrete, a copying machine is connected with an administration center through wireless or wire circuit public lines, and when troubles are caused, a report is submitted from the copying machine to the administration center.
In the conventional technology of this kind, even when a user does not notify the state of affairs of troubles on the copying machine to the administration center, the administration center can learn the troubles on its side on a timely basis, and therefore, quick actions for the troubles can be taken, which is an advantage.
However, even it is possible for the administration center to learn the contents of the troubles, if it is necessary to send a service engineer to the site of the troubles every time to restore, it is time-consuming and the user is required to wait until the service engineer arrives, without making copies, which is a problem. On the contrary, it is also considered that the administration center gives an instruction to the user through a telephone to make the user to fix the troubles. However, an ordinary user sometimes does not understand the instruction from the administration center for lack of knowledge about a copying machine, or, there is a fear in some cases that the user damages the copying machine with inappropriate handling.